1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a remote controller and a control method thereof, a display device and a control method thereof, and a display system and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a remote controller and a control method thereof, a display device and a control method thereof, and a display system and a control method thereof, capable of providing various manipulation user interfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
A remote controller for controlling a display device such as a television (TV) has a limited space on which a plurality of manipulation buttons (e.g., a power button, numeral buttons, channel changing buttons, sound adjusting buttons, etc.) are mounted. Since the space for mounting the manipulation buttons on the remote controller is limited, it is difficult to mount all manipulation buttons for controlling the display device on the remote controller. Thus, relatively important manipulation buttons are typically mounted thereon according to the related art. With such a restricted configuration of manipulation buttons mounted on the remote controller, it may be difficult for a user to find desired buttons and to use the remote controller because various buttons to be inputted in a specific status are arranged separately from each other.